Doctor Who and the TARDIS
by LunarApocalypse
Summary: The new adventures of the Doctor
The Doctor ran into the TARDIS. He started it up to go to London. As he raised the lever, he looked at his hand, which started to glow. He sighed. It was happening again. He was regenerating.

"What happened this time?" he muttered. He shook his head. He raised his hands and burst into the ordinary orange-yellow flames of regeneration. When the flames cleared, the Doctor looked up. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and he looked about 15. He looked into the screen.

"Blonde hair, green eyes, and, and, and, my, hearts. Wowzers! I don't think I've ever felt anything like this before!" he said. He then looked around and noticed the TARDIS was on fire, so he ran out of it and locked the doors. He saw a orange blur go by into a sports bar. He ran inside after it. When he got in he looked around.

"Damn it. She's hiding again. Chase her through 866 years, and lose her in a bloody bar" he said, and then looked behind him to his companion, forgetting that he was alone. Again. A young, auburn haired girl with brown eyes and a somewhat bobbed hair style walked up to him.

"Anyone you looking for?" she asked, her voice, soft, sweet, and accentless.

"Yes, but you probably wouldn't know her. Bright orange hair, average height, pretty normal. Minus the wolf ears, that is" The Doctor replied.

"Wolf ears? Sweetheart, you're in Denver, during DCC, we've seen plenty of that. All those furry cosplays and things. By the way, may I ask why you are dressed like an old man?" The girl asked. The Doctor looked at her in shock.

"I'm not dressed like an old man! I'm…" He looked down at his clothes. "Maybe I am. Need to find something new" The girl chuckled.

"So, what's her name?" the girl asked.

"Huh?" The Doctor looked up from his clothes. "Oh, Vixen. Vixen Chase"

"Strange name. How old is she?"  
"237"  
"237? Right, and you're 903"  
"Actually I'm about 2000"  
"Okay, out" The girl told The Doctor. Vixen ran up.

"Actually, he's right. I'm Vixen Chase" She explained.

"Good! You're coming with me. By order of the Shadow Proclamation, you are under arrest"  
"Gotta catch me first. BTdubs, nice regeneration" Vixen ran off, leaving a trail of flying papers.

"What the hell?" the girl asked. The Doctor grabbed her hand and started running after the blur. "You really think we'll catch up to her?"

"Yeah, As long as she doesn't time travel again, but that takes most of her energy" The Doctor told her.

"Okay. oh, who are you, exactly?"  
"I'm The Doctor"

"Doctor who?"  
"Just The Doctor. You?"  
"Brianna Ethel"  
"Nice to meet you, Brianna. Run" He tugged her hand and the two started running together.

"Doctor! This is insane!" Brianna shouted.

"But it's fun!" He shouted back. Brianna laughed. The two ran after Vixen. They ran into a warehouse. They looked around the room.

"She came in here! I saw her!" Brianna told the Doctor. The Doctor ran his hands through his hair with a stressed look on his face.

"She's hiding. She never came out of here. She's here somewhere" The Doctor said. He smiled at Brianna and walked over to left side. He disappeared behind the boxes.

"Doctor!" Brianna shouted. She started to head the same way when she heard a sound behind her. She spun around to see Vixen standing there.

"Don't go with him. He'll make you horrible. He'll ruin you" Vixen told her.

"And I'm supposed to believe you because?" Brianna asked.

"Trust me. He's not who you think" Vixen pleaded. The Doctor came out from behind her and used the sonic screwdriver to drop a cage on her. Vixen shouted as the cage fell around her. The screwdriver sparked and shorted out.

"Ah! I liked this one!" The Doctor threw the now broken sonic behind him.

"Doctor! I'll find a way out of here! Trust me. I will get out!" Vixen screamed at The Doctor. The Doctor started walking away. The Judoon walked in.

"Sho to ho ro cho no flo go no" The Judoon leader said. The Doctor turned around to look at them.

"So mo go to cho bo so ko. Wopa dopo din do" he replied. Brianna looked at him as if he were insane. The Judoon took Vixen out of the cage and carried her away to the ship. Vixen fought. A Judoon whispered in her ear.

"I can help you. You want to take down the Doctor? Then come with me"

"Who are you" Vixen asked.

"An old friend" he told her. They left. The Doctor pulled out the TARDIS key. It was glowing. He started running to it. Brianna followed. They went inside the TARDIS. It was white, fairly clean, and the console was more electronic. The tube was smaller, resembling the older TARDIS. The Doctor ran around the console. Brianna stood by the doors in wonder.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"It's bigger on the inside." Brianna said.

"Yeah, It is, and it looks like a beauty!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"You sound like you've never seen it before." Brianna said.

"Not in this form" he replied. Brianna smiled. The Doctor smiled back. "However, I need a few things, so, you are welcome to look around. Um, there's a library and swimming pool around here somewhere. I, however, am going to find the closet" The Doctor ran off. Brianna walked around the TARDIS, inspecting it. The Doctor ran past the pool, and saw the closet. He smiled and went inside. He looked around at all the different clothes he had. He grabbed a pair of converse shoes. They were navy blue and leather. He then grabbed a pair of blue jeans. He nodded. He saw a green shirt and grabbed it. He put it all on. As he was leaving he saw his old brainy specs. He grabbed them and tried them on. He looked in the mirror. "I'm missing something" he told himself. He saw a blue jean vest and put it on. "That's better!" He put the brainy specs in his pocket. He wander back to the console. Brianna looked at him. She nodded.

"It works. A little goofy, but, works" She told him. The TARDIS hummed, and popped out a new sonic screwdriver. It was similar to the 11th Doctor's. It had claws that were flat when it was closed, but as The Doctor opened it, the claws at the top extended, and the claws in the middle curled up. The light was orange. The body of the screwdriver was grey, but the claws were a faded gold. He put it in his pocket and smiled at Brianna.

"So, Brianna. Do you want to come with me?" he asked.

"Where?" she replied.

"Anywhere. I mean, with the TARDIS, we have all of time and space at the tips of our fingers" The Doctor told her.

"Time travel?" Brianna said, excitedly. The Doctor nodded. "That's tough. Why don't you surprise me?" The Doctor smiled.

"My favorite words. How about, here, in, I don't know, the future? Yeah. There!" The Doctor worked the console, and the hum of the TARDIS grew louder as Brianna and The Doctor took off.


End file.
